


WonderBat Oneshots

by RazzelDazzel



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Bruce is slightly emo, Diana is happy sun child, F/M, Fluff, Hera is still a bitch, None of that dirty stuff, Not a lot of violence, Some angst, Wonderbat, because the world needs more BMWW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzelDazzel/pseuds/RazzelDazzel
Summary: A lovely lil collection of Bruce and Diana oneshots, ranging from angst to fluff.Each chapter will have a lil one shot that will either take a sledgehammer to your heart or send it butterflies, there is no in-between.In case you haven't noticed, it is my personal mission to give the world more WonderBat.Who needs life goals when you can write fanfics?Enjoy your reading!~Razzel





	1. Creatures Lie Here

Anger.  
That was all that ruled Bruce's mind at that moment.  
Fury that built in his chest and rose to his throat, leaving a lump that was not due to ebb away anytime soon.  
He had let that little girl die.  
He had let her die at his hands.  
He was not likely to forget the scream echoing in his ears, the tears in the mother's stricken eyes as she watched the high and mighty Batman leave the building without her little girl.  
What a screw up you are, he scolded himself.  
Good for nothing but brooding.  
He took a sharp turn into the Batcave, ignoring the multiple missed messages from Alfred on his device.  
Later, Bruce decided.  
Now, he needed a workout and a punching bag.  
His eyes caught a shadow prowling by the Batcomputer.  
Looks like he had found his punching bag.

~

Diana had lost count of how long she had been waiting for Bruce.  
Alfred had instructed her to wait in the Batcave, telling her he was going to have a little 'talk' with Bruce; Diana assumed the topic would be how unbecoming it was to leave a lady waiting.  
Diana's legs had quickly gone numb after a few mintutes of sitting, so she stood and proceeded to prowl, pacing a path around the Batcomputer for quite a while, and her legs were just beginning to tire when she spotted the sleek car turning into the Batcave.  
Curved lines, powerful engine, it reminded her so much of Bruce.  
She tapped her foot in a very unladylike way, and watched the Batmobile, but saw no movement.  
Sighing, she was about to stalk over to it when she felt a kick landing on her back.  
"What the fu-"  
The Amazon hit the ground hard, hearing a crack she knew was probably going to reveal itself to be a broken finger, at the very least.  
"Who the hell do you think you are, marching into my home?" Bruce's voice was husky, but no, this was not the Bruce she knew and most certainly loved so well.  
This was Batman.  
"I'll teach you a lesson. What are you, some petty criminal?"  
His foot landed on her back, and blood begun to course from Diana's lips.  
"I said, who are you?"  
"Your...girlfriend." She choked out.

~

His what?  
It took Bruce a few moments to process that.  
Oh Jesus above.  
He stumbled back, and watched as she struggled to her feet.  
"Diana, please, I-" He tried to help her up, but fear flickered in her striking eyes, and that just intensified his self-hatred.  
Diana almost fell back, and was immediately caught by Bruce, who swept her up into his arms.  
He marched out of the Cave, discreetly avoiding Alfred as he quickly made his way to his bedroom.  
He laid her down on the bed, and tried his damn best not to cry.  
"I forgive you." She whispered, after a few moments of echoing silence.  
Bruce climbed into the bed next to her, and she turned into his chest, already beginning to heal.  
"I'm so-"  
"It's okay. I know, I know."  
Diana's breathing turned into a gentle rhythm, and Bruce left the bed quietly, watching his Princess fall into slumber.


	2. Prayers Spoken Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bruce, are you awake?"  
> -  
> Diana doesn't make complete sure Bruce has fallen into slumber before speaking her nightly prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /desperately tries to be consistent with formatting/  
> /fails miserably/

"Bruce?"  
Diana waited for a response, her eyes carefully sweeping over the man's undistrurbed, slumbering, face.  
"Bruce, are you awake?"  
No response.  
Diana extracted herself from his embrace and shifted onto her back, resting her hands on her chest in a sort of clasp.  
"Sweet Gaia, thank you for giving me my daily showers." She begun, her voice low as not to disturb the man beside her. "Sweet Zeus, I thank you for the rain. Sweet Artemis, I thank you for the night. Sweet Apollo, I thank you for the day." She continued quietly, speaking the prayers that were customary for any self-respecting Greek.  
"Sweet Hypnos, I thank you for keeping my nightmares away." She rattled off the twelve major gods and goddesses, and a few minor ones too.  
Finally, her voice halted, for just a moment.  
"Sweet Aphrodite..." Diana's blue eyes switched over to her love's sleeping figure.  
"I thank you for Bruce."  
She let out a satisfied sigh, and lay back on her side, enveloping herself into Bruce's chest.  
A few moments later, Bruce sneaked a peek from under his lashes to make sure his Princess was asleep.  
He smiled softly, twisting a dark lock from her face, then turned onto his back, and proceeded to say a few prayers of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what did I tell you? I guaranteed a rainbow, and here it is!  
> Kudos and comments are my fuel, please leave some!  
> ~Razzel


	3. When The Words Don't Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I am so sorry, Mr. Wayne."_  
>  _"Please don't talk to me. You wouldn't understand."_  
>  -  
> When Bruce and Diana Wayne finally have their first child, the excitement does not last long.

Bruce Wayne had been stalking the length of the corridor for exactly 2.4 hours (he had counted) and was getting increasingly impatient.  
They had let him stay in the hospital room for about fifty seconds before he had started to question the exact degree of how sterile the sheets were, and apparently the doctors did not take criticism well.  
Finally, the door was opened by a flustered nurse, and he pushed his way in the room, his expression still one of mild annoyance.  
But the frustration melted away soon enough.  
Diana Wayne sat, hair tangled and face decidedly sweaty, on the cheap appearing hospital bed, a tiny infant in her arms.   
Bruce, almost timidly, approached, sitting on the bed next to his wife. But she only had eyes for their daughter, and he rested an arm around her sunken shoulders.  
Lala Wayne.  
It was the most beautiful sentence he had ever heard in his life.   
They were quiet, and even the usually emotionless nurses and doctor couldn't help cracking a faint smile.  
This paradise lasted for all of four seconds before the machine attached to the baby begun to beep rapidly, and the child started to violently cough.  
Before Bruce could punch someone, he was dragged out of the room, pushed out by the sudden cluster of nurses.  
He tried his best to see in through the tiny window, but all he could see was Diana screaming at the nurses to get away from her baby, all he could do was watch as they sedated her, and all he could do was press his face against the window, trying his best to see in.

-

"I am so sorry, Mr. Wayne."  
"My condolences, Mr. Wayne."  
That was the first thing he heard.  
Shaking, he entered the room, where Diana lay, asking quietly for her child. Bruce walked to her, his feet made of lead, and sat on the bed, trying his best not to cry in front of complete strangers.  
To make matters worse, Clark (always the terrible timing with him) rushed in with Lois, bearing a bouquet of pink and blue flowers. As soon as he laid eyes upon the scene, Clark let out a quiet _oh_ as Lois stopped in her tracks, the couple not quite knowing what to do.  
"Please, just leave us alone."  
The doctors and nurses and the whole shebang quietly filed from the room, leaving only the Waynes and a sense of loss.  
And, there are moments when the words do not reach.  
When it's easier to just swim down.  
Bruce held his wife as tight as he could, and they pushed away the unimaginable.

[Ten Years Later]

"Lily! Lily Wayne you are going to be late!" Diana shouted, waiting for her daughter at the bottom of the steps.  
It was quite a while before the two could bring themselves to try again, but they had, and Lily Lala Wayne was the result.  
"Coming Mama!"   
Lily had her mother's blue eyes and dark hair, but her facial features were almost identical to Bruce's, and one could see the resemblance.  
Lily ran down the stairs, taking her mother's hand as Bruce watched from the doorway, giving his daughter a high five.  
"See you later, Dad!" Lily skipped down the driveway with Diana, and Bruce watched the two head to the bus stop.

_There are moments when the words don't reach_ , Bruce thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, my hons.  
> That's all I really have to say, I hope you didn't cry too much.  
> If you enjoyed, leave a kudos, and leave a comment if you have criticism, praise, whatever.  
> ~Razzel


	5. Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Dreams mean nothing."_  
>  _"Whatever you say, boss."_  
>  -  
> The night after a falling out with Diana, Bruce finally gets to sleep, and finds himself in a dream that is scarily accurate.

Bruce sat on the luxurious sheets with a sigh that started at his toes and blew through his body, a sigh that rang in the familiar sound of annoyance.  
Today had been a perfect storm.  
Diana, that stupid bitch, had put herself in danger yet again, running into a _burning building_ to save a godforsaken dog. "Bruce, I just had to save it!" She had defended her idiotic actions, not knowing/caring that he thought it was the stupidest reason in the world to, remember now, run into a burning building. Sure, she was basically immortal, but still. Soon enough, every cat runs out of their nine lives. "If you want to go defend someone, go save Selina!" Selina Kyle was still a tense subject between the couple, and she knew it. "For Christ's sake, Diana, Selina is nothing to me. _You are my wife._ " And then, and all witnesses can tell you this is true, Diana Wayne begun to mock her husband. "You are my wife, Diana. She's nothing to me, Diana. She's nothing, except when she isn't." "Oh for Chrissake, let it go!" "Let it go! Let my relationship with the harlot of Gotham City go!" Then, Bruce just couldn't stand it anymore. He turned on his heel, made his hand into a fist and swung, intending to deck her. But Diana had not been training for years as an Amazon for nothing. She brought her flat palm up and caught his fist, making a wall as if to protect herself from him. They stood like that, for a while, an angry fire in Bruce's eyes and a scared/determined one in Diana's. Finally, with a huff, Bruce retracted his fist, turning without another word. Diana had also left, retreating to God knew where, and now Bruce sat, wishing he had a time machine. Bruce fell back on his bed, letting out a world weary sigh. He clapped to turn off the lights, and, to his astonishment, was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. But vivid dreams stopped his sleep from being full, and he was soon attacked by visions that could've been either dreams or nightmares. _A road, facing a building in flames._ _Crowds of people, every eye trained on the building. A figure swooped down, a tall woman in some sort of suit. Bruce couldn't move, he only watched as Diana raced into the building, and the howl of a dog echoed as the people cheered, chanting "WONDER WOMAN!" Something about this was wrong, but he just couldn't understand what. Smoke funneled from the towering building, which he knew to be some branch of the Wayne Corporation. The door opened, but Diana did not leave, only a tiny dog which ran into a woman's arm. The chant changed, and the people turned to face Bruce. "YOU LET YOUR FAMILY DIE!" They bellowed, crowding around him to make a circle. "No, I-" They did not listen, just pushed him to the ground, yelling something Bruce could not hear. Then, the scene melted away, and Bruce found himself back in his bed, but he had not awoken. Instead, he rolled over to find not his wife, but one Selina Kyle. "Brucie darling, you're awake!" Selina smiled, curving her finger along his jaw. With a hiss, Bruce fell ungracefully off the bed, trying to perform a backwards crawl away from her. "Bruce?" Selina knit her eyebrows as he flailed, his eyes searching the room. Oh dear God. The framed pictures were not of him and Diana, but of him, Selina, and a child with dark hair and brilliant green eyes. Everything in the room was wrong. The closet, which was slightly ajar, held not Diana's girdles and costumes but Selina's sleek Catwoman ensemble. He stuttered as Selina swung off the bed, frowning. "Dear? Don't you remember? You divorced Diana a few months ago so you could be with me!" "I what?" "You had a fight with her then slept with me, and dumped her the next day." "What?" "Are you okay dear?" She sauntered over to him, putting her classic hip-switch into play, her eyes dancing. "Perhaps I should remind you who you belong to..." With an almighty scream, Bruce ran out of the room, dressed in only a pair of ugly shorts._ Bruce awoke with a shout, looking about wildly. The space next to him was occupied by a woman, but not the one from his nightmare. Diana Wayne lay huddled on the other side of the bed, trying her bed to be defiant, despite the fact that she had had nowhere else to sleep that night, and had eventually skulked into Bruce and hers bedroom. Quietly, Bruce reached over and brought her closer to him, and she cuddled close, a sign of forgiveness. Forgiveness. What a sweet, sweet, feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.  
> Here's the latest installment, and check back in soon for another addition! :o  
> ~Razzel

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was intense!  
> I decided to start us off with some lovely angst, because we need the rain right before the rainbow!  
> The coming chapters will be happier, I promise, but for now you have to keep your tissues near~  
> Thanks for reading,  
> ~Razzel


End file.
